


George Goes To Work

by Woolve



Series: Prompt Stories [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, not fan-fiction, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woolve/pseuds/Woolve
Summary: George The Nobody sets out to deal with a community menace.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "Man goes to work". Nothing story. First in a series of hopefully too many weirdo short stories as I start trying to get a head for writing. I figure my approach and interest will grow so long as I keep trying to write things, and my perception of and ability to develop character and narrative will improve as a result.
> 
> This will be it's own continuous universe where each story is prompted by a random non-sequitur from the previous story in the series.

Man goes to work.

George goes to work.

George walks to work.

George walked into the forest, where he worked for a man in a pointed hat. On his way he saw many things he didn't usually see. His friends, the animals, were sleeping in. The foxes sleep in the hollowed out trees, and the squirrels are much higher above in the branches. On the ends of the branches, the birds were awake, mending their nest with new sticks. 

George called up to the birds, softly as to not wake the rest of the animals, "New furniture, Wingie?"

Wingie, big mother pigeon that she was, hopped to the edge of her nest "Stray kite hit the tree last night! Can you believe such a thing!" there was no kite, but Wingie isn't a liar, and kites are a menace these days.

"I can believe such a thing!" said George. Laying in the earth were broken eggs. "I will take these to the man in the pointed hat! He knows all kinds of tricks!"

Wingie accepted and went on mending her nest. Nests need mending. She mended hers.

George held the broken eggs in his hands and walked out and forwards, down toward the home of the man in the pointed hat.

"I have the victims of a kite held in my hands, they're dead before they're alive." said George. 

"Throw them on the fire" said the man in the pointed hat.

George threw them on the fire and they disappeared into it. The fire hissed in satisfaction and licked the air. The birds flew out of the fire, fully grown. George liked naming the new animals because it was his job. He didn't get paid for it. "Beaker, Beakie, Beakon" he named them. Good names, he reckoned. They all had beaks, which are used to hurt things, and these guys looked mean. Good mean birds.

Beaker, Beakie, and Beakon left the house to hurt things with their beaks.

"Anything else need named, Pointy?" George asked.

"No, nothing new happening." said Pointy.

George smiled and looked around the house. He was already familiar with this house, and didn't note any remarkable decoration. Everything was deep. The drawers were deep, the ceiling was deep. George named the table and he named the cutlery. Forker, Forkie, Forkon. The fire changed too often to have a name. It made George feel ill.

Pointy arranged carved wooden statues, sweating. A kite flew in through the window and knocked over his wooden statues and Pointy kicked the wall so hard the wood splintered, and he gripped his foot really hard as if it had been hurt. "I am mad! Very mad! Kites and things always happen in my house!"

"Will I stop the kites, Pointy?" asked George, who had very little to do.

"Yes, sure. You can. You could. Go and do it." muttered Pointy as he bowed his long back to pick up the statues from the floor. "Ask the one who sends them to stop sending them."

"I'll ask them, Pointy. I will." George smiled. George left the house and went out of the door through the doorway. He rounded the house to the window and looked in at Pointy. "I am going now, Pointy."

"Yes, good." Pointy was back to his statues.

"Chess." George called out. His hands were at his side.

"What?" asked Pointy.

George turned and followed the kite's path into the woods and Pointy continued playing chess.

\------

George followed the scars in the trees that marked the kite's path. Kites don't often fly in here, and it confused George that they were making such a fuss these days. Lots of animals had been hurt, and they were bothering Pointy as well now. The kites don't answer questions and they don't move in packs. George was sure they weren't animals, because of this. Animals love answering questions.

The deer were awake. "Hello Deerie!" called out George. Deerie was always nice and liked answering questions.

"Hello George! How are you?" asked Deerie.

"Did you see the kite?"

"I see a lot of kites. They're menaces! Did they hurt the animals?" asked Deerie.

"There are so many of them in frequent times recently. Do you know where they come from?"

"They come from the top of the hill. They glide down and hit everything they can. They killed Deerer three days ago. Did they kill any of the other animals?" asked Deerie.

"I liked Deerer. I will go to the top of the hill and try to make them stop. Thank you Deerie."

"OK George." answered Deerie.

Deerie slid sideways into the forest, walking over to Deeron. They talked and asked each other questions. George walked upwards, toward whatever was at the end of up, which would be the top of the hill.

\------

George found a dry dirt path. On either side there were nice red flowers. Too many to name, too many to count. There would be enough numbers to name them all, but they weren't animals and they couldn't ask questions, so they didn't need names. They were happy doing their own thing, and George smiled at that.

George walked between them and hoped they were happy with him too. Above the red flowers were brown trees with green leaves. The forest was deep and the air was dry. There was a draft that ran through it all the time and it always felt very empty. It was clear and unburdened as forests go, George figured. He'd known forests with a lot more troubles.

George knew the forest at this area of it. He went here once before to find animals. Somewhere here there were Horser, Horsie, and Horson. They were fully grown. George called out their names and all three walked over to him. He could see them through the trees. They stumbled around a lot on their approach and it took them a long time to get to George. George stood still and waited patiently.

"Hello George, what's going on?" asked Horser.

"Yes George, are you here about the kites?" asked Horsie.

"George, I can't run in the forest these days and we've all hurt our ankles many times. Could you ask the man in the pointed hat to make me smaller?" asked Horson.

George waved his hand as a hello. "I'm going to the top of the hill to stop the kites. Do you know much about them?"

"I know that they kill animals, but are not animals." answered Horsie.

"I know that as well." said George.

"They killed Dearer." answered Horser.

"I know that as well." said George.

"They've been around a lot lately making a fuss." answered Horson.

"That's why I'm stopping them." said George. "Thank you anyway."

George left Horser, Horsie, and Horson behind, and the three of them walked back to where they were before, walking carefully through the trees.

\------

The air was a lot thinner now and George had to slow down so he wouldn't die. "Are the kites near here?" he called up to the top of the hill, softly. Nothing answered.

"Are you the kites?" asked George.

"My name's Janice!" said the woman on the hill.

"Your name is Janice?" asked George.

"Who are you?" asked Janice

"Where are the kites?" asked George.

"Are you here to stop the kites?" asked Janice.

"I'm here to stop the kites!" said George

"Who are you?" asked Janice.

"Where do the kites come from?" asked George.

"I'm Janice! Who are you?" Asked Janice.

George walked to the top of the hill where the woman on the top of the hill was. "Where are the kites coming from?" asked George.

"I'm Janice. I live on the top of this hill and throw kites, but I can never get them to fly. I'd love to learn how. Do you know how to throw kites?" asked Janice.

"My name is George and I'm here to stop the kites." said George.

"I throw the kites." said Janice.

"You throw the kites. Stop throwing the kites." said George.

"I want to throw the kites high but they go into the forest." said Janice.

"The kites kill animals." said George.

"I'll throw the kites the other way then." said Janice.

"The wind is blowing that way anyway so that's the right way to throw them." said George.

"Is that right?" asked Janice.

"Thank you for throwing the other way." said George.

Janice threw a kite the other way, and it sailed up, into the air.

\------

Pointy was picking up his statues from the ground. "Hello Pointy, I stopped the kites."

"It was really that easy? Did you just ask?" asked Pointy.

"I'm going to bed." said George.

George walked into the white at the bottom of the hill. The foxes woke up the squirrels and they started playing cards.


End file.
